Retalhos
by Sephirot
Summary: Acreditei ver naqueles olhos o reflexo monstruoso da minha imagem vazia, mas eram esses mesmos olhos que afirmavam minha própria existência...


* * *

A pedido de Morgana Onirica... ^^

* * *

_"A friendly push off the cliff  
__Is all I need, a sudden change or a smile  
__Could make me feel alive, anything to take the ignorance away  
__There is a hole in my chest where my heart used to be  
__If you're looking for emptiness, I'm what you need  
Colder and darker and worse, sometimes life's just a curse"_

_**x-x**_

O tempo, desde que caí adentro dele, sempre me pareceu um quarto claustrofóbico com suas sagazes paredes escuras, corroídas e ocas,

um lugar sombrio onde o eco trêmulo da eternidade ressoava assemelhando-se a um palácio suntuoso onde reina apenas relíquias empoeiradas e desolação.

Jazia eu ali, com o coração cru e corpo gélido até os ossos, apenas um ser morfológico transfigurando a própria existência com seus passos talhantes olhando em direção a penumbra indócil diante de si.

Compartilhando com a solidão o luxuoso vinho pútrido da perdição, uma relíquia indistinta que a imortalidade presenteia com a condenação; uma troca justa, cruel, seria a palavra mais propícia...

Eu ousei acreditar ver além desse mostro nos olhos fulgentes daquela incógnita humana. Um lírio frágil e aromático enfeitando descuidadamente o ambiente monótono em meio a dias úmidos e tortuosos...

A fome, rubra, insaciável emaranhava-se transfigurando sutilmente a sensação desconhecida de prazer e pranto, uma combinação fatídica que apenas os dias, não mais vazios, apenas adornados daquela presença desconcertante, pode arquitetar algum sentido que até então desconhecia...

Eu pude tocar naquela pele translúcida por meros instantes. Eu pude imaginar um amanhã, não mais taciturno.

Minha garganta ardia e futuro manchava-se de um vermelho inadmissível; podia sentir uma apunhalada sorrateira e incontestável em algum lugar aqui dentro desse corpo frio e vazio...

Eis o santuário lúgubre de um ser acorrentado pela própria natureza, isento de qualquer vestígio de uma possível alma.

Eu pude ver tantas vezes, no transtorno abrasivo de minha mente e na inquietude pré-moldada nos meus atos, os olhos enigmáticos daquela criatura peculiar, a minha imagem, um monstro aterrorizante prestes a satisfazer seus desejos impiedosos e animalescos, tão natural quanto repugnante.

Uma batalha voraz desfragmentando os frágeis elos dentre a desejo e o pecado...

Mas ali estava ela com seu sorriso pragmático e sua expressão incoerente adestrando de maneira tácita o ser faminto de olhos escuros diante de si.

A linha da razão desbordava-se pouco a pouco se fundindo com minhas garras de anjo decaído que arquejava pelos cálidos lábios daquela frágil criatura que ainda mirava os olhos enegrecidos do predador.

Um paradoxo hediondo ia sendo esculpido, como uma pedra rústica sendo lapidada para tornar-se o bem mais precioso de quem o faz...

Eu lhe _odeio_, por ter esses olhos que refletem minha deplorável imagem, lhe _odeio_, não por ter a vida que quero, mas por ser toda a vida que tenho... Sua mente intocável, a vida que emana do seu corpo, a alma que não me atrevo corromper...

Sim, eu lhe amo Bella, e sou egoísta o suficiente para não arrancar-lhe a vida –despencar na solidão de outrora- vida essa que nunca tive; vida essa que tenho agora. A razão do meu tormento se entrelaça com a razão de minha existência...

Devo confessar que sempre acreditei que a razão da existência de um imortal está na própria existência – isso pode até ser verdade, eu não nego - mas uma existência opaca não pode ser considerada uma razão e sim uma tortura, talvez esse seja o ardiloso preço: o tormento eterno...

Um para sempre vazio e cinza enfileirando gerações e renegando a própria natureza. Renego minha natureza prezando minha _**existência** _– contradição que ofusca – eis _**ela **_ali me olhando nos olhos...

- _Posso ver sua alma sim..._

Sua voz convergente, eu simplesmente pude sorrir.

Seus lábios rosados, estremecer.

Seu sorriso abstrato, envolve-la em meus braços...

para sempre,

e sempre

e sempre...

* * *

Espero não ter decepcionado suas expectativas.. õ/

* * *


End file.
